Unexpected
by HateMe-BreakMe
Summary: Shizuo appeared bleeding at Izaya's door step unexpectedly. This was new. Izaya then decides to make best of the odd situation. Shizaya! Can't get enough of them!


Author's note: Hey guys I 'm finally able to post another shizaya fanfic with sexy goodness ^_^ I will try to upload as much as possible but I'm also working on art projests for all my friends, I'm very excited!

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, only an idiot would believe that!

I hope you like, please R&R so I can improve and make better stories for my lovelies *hugs*

* * *

It was late at night, seventeen minutes past midnight to be exact. Heavy rain pounded against the high roof and tall furnished windows of Izaya Orihara's high class third floor apartment breaking the loud silence surrounding him.

The raven haired informant sat at his computer desk drumming his thin fingers on the flat surface and sighed before glaring at the large window across from him. His flawless face scrunched in disgust. He was never fond of the rain. It was wet, cold, and always prevented him from roaming freely into the streets Ikebukuro, admiring his precious humans and of course to play with his favorite blonde monster.

Izaya smiled slightly at the thought of the violent brute. That short tempered, ill mannared barbarian was so stupid. That tiny brain of his was th size of a walnut. No wonder teasing him was so much fun, it kept things very interesting. Izaya was never the type to stay in one place for too long. He was free spirited who needed excitement in his life, and who else was better at keeping him on his toes?

None other than, Shizuo Heiwajima the legendary barbarian.

_'He is so much fun.'_

Too bad it was raining, he was really in the mood to play too.

The informant sighed again, twirling in his swivel chair three times before grasping his desk facing his computer once again. The bright lit screen was the only source of light in his dark home. Izaya usally made a habbit of staying up all night messing with random people in random chat rooms and tricking strangers into believing you're only someone exsisting in forms of their imagination; something unreal. It was sad how idiotic people were, but oh so very amusing at the same time. Believe it or not, idiotic people is what made the world go round.

Humans were so golable. It was hilarious.

Unlike them, Izaya was a God. He was undeniably brilliant and achieved at mastering mind control. He had power. He fed off the weak minded. He could make his precious humans bow to him. Every single one of them were controlled by him and they didn't even know it. He had them all in the palm of his hand.

They were his toys, his chess pieces to move across the board and it was only a matter of time before he'd have them all. Every single one.

"Mine! They're all mine!" Izaya laughed clapping his hands loudly. All this excitment was making him giddy.

The informant laughed louder, twirling in his computer chair once again before using his feet to push himself away from his desk and sliding gracefully across the hardwood floors. It was play time.

"Vroom Vroom!"

Throwing his hands in the air, Izaya giggled hysterically sliding across the smooth surface before hitting the wall behind him with a soft thud.

"Hah! That was fun, let's do that again!"

Placing his sock covered feet agasint the cold wall, Izaya snickered preparing for another joyride before a series of loud knocks echoed down the hall coming from the front door.

The raven paused quickly, surpised that he'd have a visitor this time of night.

"What a bummer. I was having fun too."

Whith a small shrug, Izaya decided to ignore his unexpected visitor. They could wait till tomorrow.

It wasn't long before more heavy knocks broke the silence. Izaya sighed running his hand through his black hair before abandoning his misplaced chair and skipping gracefully to his front door. Leaning against the closed door, the raven closed one eye and glanced through the tiny peep hole only to see a mop of messy blonde hair on the other side, blocking all view.

He knew that frizzy hair anywhere.

_'Shizu-chan?'_

What the hell was he doing here and at this time of night?

Moving away from the door, Izaya smirked extending his arms out twirling on his toes.

_'Hmm this could be fun.'_

"Who is it?" He teased knowing damn well Shizuo was on the other side.

There was a moment of silence as he tried listening for any movement on the other side. When he got no response, Izaya reached out grasping the cold door knob tightly holding his breath and preparing for what could possibly happen once that barrier between them came down. Reaching into his back pocket with his free hand, the informant grabbed hold of his trusty switchblade having it ready to defend himself if needed.

He hesitated for a short moment.

Just as he was about to open the door, Izaya heard a thud on the other side followed by a low groan.

_'Huh? What was that brute doing?'_

Taking a deep breath, Izaya carefully opened the door wearing the usual smirk that Shizuo hated only to convince the blonde that he was unaffected by his sudden appearence.

The image before him made him freeze, his eyes widened in shock. This wasn't something he saw everyday.

What Izaya wittnessed before him was far from what he was expecting to see the almighty Shizuo Heiwajima in. The blonde ex bartender was on his knees, one hand on the ground the other propped against the wall for support, his messy blonde head faced down, broad shoulders trembling slightly, and heavy breaths passing through his thin pink lips. Blood leaked from his hairline, wounded shoulder and left thigh soaking his everyday uniform with red.

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo panted heavily, moving his left hand over his wounded shoulder before forcing himslef to look up at the stunned brunette. His masculine face was smeared with dry blood, dark brown eyes begining to loose it's fiery glow.

"About time...bastard. Took you...long enough." he panted breathlessly.

Izaya crouched down to Shizuo's level, looking him up and down. This was pretty amusing.

"What the hell happened to you Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo growled and glared at the smaller male.

"I was fuckin shot... dumbass."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "No shit Shizu-chan. I was asking _how,_ you protozoan."

Shizuo shifted, hunching over in pain.

"Some punks... wanted me dead...obiviously they failed..."

"And so you just happen to come crawling to me for help?"

The wounded blonde growled once again wanting to punch that pretty smug face until his remaining strength slipped away causing him to collapse into the open doorway.

Izaya smiled shaking his head side to side.

"Tsk tsk tsk poor poor Shizu-chan, can't even move on his own."

Shizuo's body shook as he struggled to push himself up.

"Fuck...you!"

"Heh maybe later."

Izaya reached forward petting Shizuo's course blonde hair.

"Shizu-chan you're getting you blood all over my floor."

"Unnn...can't...move..."

Izaya playfully sighed over dramatically and leaned over, his face several inches from the brute's. He could smell sweat and cigarette smoke raidating off the ragged clothing. Looking downward, the dry blood on Shizuo's soft pink lips made the urge to kiss him much stronger.

'_What the hell?'_

Izaya's breath hitched at the sudden thought. That was new, since when did he have such disgusting feelings for this barbaric caveman?

His stomach clenched with excitment, who knew, maybe they could have some real fun. Moving forward, Izaya pressed his soft lips against the heated skin of Shizuo's ear and whispered.

"I'll help you Shizu-chan, but do note that I don't do favors without payment. I don't work for free you know."

Shizuo grunted, shifting his face away from the brunette.

"Leave me..."

Izaya giggled and pressed his lips to the blonde's bloody forehead.

"Heh it's a little late for that Shizu-chan, I have to clean up the mess you've made. Besides your starting to run a fever. Your skin is hot and covered in sweat."

Shizuo groaned and said nothing else.

"Come Shizu-chan, I'll help you up."

Wrapping his hands under the brute's underarms, Shizuo moaned in pain as Izaya managed to pull the weak blonde to his feet. His body felt so heavy he could barely hold himself up, let alone with Izaya's help. Damn that flea for laying his flithy hands on him.

What other choice did he have?

Forcing his body forward, Shizuo grunted with each painful step up the long stairway that lead to the informant's bedroom.

"Almost there Shizu-chan."

Che, stupid flea. He actually sounded like he cared.

Shizuo's nose scrunched up in disgust as they moved closer to the bedroom. Izaya's scent surrounded him, it was suffiocating; sickening. That slimy bastard.

"This way, just a few more steps."

Izaya honestly didn't think much about the warm blood that began to seep through his black v-neck or the small trail it caused as they went upstairs to his room, but for some odd reason his main focus was to patch up Shizuo's wounds and to stop the bleeding. He wasn't 100% sure on why he agreed to this, but maybe it was because he wanted Shizuo to feel like he owed him one. It would be so much much to have Shizuo in his debt.

The wicked idea made him grin. It was perfect.

Moving Shizuo to the bed, Izaya gently urged him to sit down on the edge.

"You need to take your clothes off Shizu-chan."

The battered bodygaurd groaned in pain before falling back against the soft cool sheets of Izaya's bed.

"Fuck..."

"Here I'll help you."

Shizuo wanted to fight back, he wanted to shove his fist down the flea's throat but he was too weak to move. His body was shaking. He was running a high fever and loosing too much blood. The cool air on his expsoed skin made him shiver.

Izaya stepped back and eyed and weak blonde sprawled out on his bed before taking action on removing his soaked clothing. Even though Shziuo was on the verge of passing out, he needed to be cautious on how he approached this.

Reaching for the buttons of Shizuo's black vest, Izaya carfully pulled the damaged piece of clothing away along with his bloody white button up. The exosed smooth skin of the bodygaurd's toned chest and flat stomach made Izaya's cock twitch in excitement. Where the hell did that come from? Here he was with a half naked bleeding Shizuo in his bed and he was getting turned on from a little skin?

It was all so strange. This feeling felt so wrong. It was like Shizuo was the forbidden fruit, which he planned on consuming...with a smile.

_'How preposterous.' _he thought.

Rolling his eyes, Izaya mentally slapped himself. He needed to concentrate if he wanted to do this right.

Moving his gaze down, the small brunette noticed that the gunshot wound imbedded in the blonde's muscular thigh was dangerously high, up in his inner thigh.

_'Damn that was freakin close!'_

Suddenly, blood rushed both up and down to Izaya's cheeks and groin area as he thought about how he'd have to remove the brute's pants to disinfect the wound. Shizuo would not be very happy at all if he knew that Izaya was going to see all his magnanomous glory beneath those black sexy slim fit slacks. He was never going to say it out loud but he loved the way Shizuo's uniform complimented his tall broad figure. It was incredibly sexy and arousing.

Shifting his eye's to the silver button of the ex bartenders slacks, Izaya swallowed a lump in his throat before he dared to reach out and grasp the waistband between hesitant fingers.

A low groan passed through Shizuo's dry lips as he shifted his dark tired eyes to Izaya's face.

"What the hell-flea...?"

"Shizu-chan you were shot in the leg. On your thigh to be exact, I need to remove the clothing to clean it up."

"Fuck...off..." Shizuo grunted swatting the smaller hands away. Izaya glared at him in return.

"You came here for my help and so I'm going to help you protozoan, so shut up."

"No...just do...my shoulder..." he choaked.

"I need to take out both bullets idiot. I promise I'll be quick, I know what I'm doing."

Before Shizuo could responed, Izaya quickly got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom to get a glass of water for the feverish blonde, dry towls, and the frist aid to patch up the wounds. Moving back to the panting blonde, Izaya slipped his hand under the messy stands of hair, lifted Shizuo's head up and brought the glass of water to his dry lips with his free hand.

"Drink some water." He urged.

Shizuo clenched his eyes shut refusing to look at the informant, yet obeyed the flea's request and opened his mouth swallowing the cool water with ease. Izaya watched as Shizuo greedily swallowed the cold water, small dribbles siding down his his chin. It was so tempting to lean over and lick the slick trail but he held himself back.

_'Not yet.' _he reminded himself. He needed to wait for the right moment to take advantage of the wounded bodygaurd.

Pulling the now emtpy glass from Shizuo's wet lips, Izaya grabbed the proper materiales he needed, moved the blonde's head gently on his lap as he began getting to work on removing the bullet inbedded in Shizuo's bloody shoulder. Luckily this one wasn't that deep, but the one on his thigh was probably gonna be a bitch to pull.

_'Damn you Shizuo for being a magnet to danger.'_

The ex bartender groaned in pain, clenching his fists tightly in Izaya's black sheets. His shoulder burned in irritation.

"Shh almost done." the raven cooed petting the sweaty blonde hair.

"..."

Once the silver was removed, Izaya disinfected the wound and wrapped it tightly with a clean bandage.

With a smile, Izaya patted the blonde on his flushed cheek.

"See that wasn't so bad, now let's get all this blood off your pretty face."

Shizuo grunted in respose keeping his eyes closed. He was so tired he could barely make out the flea's words, it sounded to far away. It wasn't long before a cool wet cloth was pressed tenderly against the sweaty skin of his forehead making him sigh in contentment. The throbbing pain in his leg and shoulder was quickly forgotten as he tilted his head focusing on the cool temprature agaisnt his heated skin.

"Mmm...feels nice...Izaya"

The informant's cheeks bloomed red almost dropping the bloody cloth on the blondes face. His breath caught in his throat. Shizuo's words were so gentle. Too bad he wasn't fully conscious. He was so out of it that he didn't even know what he was saying.

"If only you knew what you were really saying Shziu-chan."

Izaya smiled leaning over, ghosting his lips softy past Shizuo's parted ones.

"I wonder Shizu-chan, would you let me kiss you?"

Shizuo moaned softly turning his head side to side. The informant giggled at this.

_'Even in his uncounsious mind he still refuses me.'_

Watching the blonde's pink tongue dart out to lick his lips made Izaya's pupils dialate a small fraction. Shizuo was completley unaware of how good he looked right now. Even in a weak pathetic state, the ex bartender still managed to make Izaya crave him.

Izaya sighed removing the blonde head from his lap and onto the cushioned pillow beneath him.

"Hm that's just too bad."

Standing up over the wounded bodygaurd, Izaya eyed him debating on how he was going to approach the brute's second bullet without being beaten to a pulp under iron fists. Just because Shizuo wasn't entirly conscious dosen't mean he was going to get without any jaw breaking punches.

Moving closer Shizuo's pained face, Izaya brushed away several loose strands of blonde hair from his forehead before leaning down to whisper his ear.

"Shizu-chan if you can hear me, I need you to listen to me if you want me to make the pain go away."

Somehow his words were heard when the blonde answered by slightly shaking his head up and down.

"Good boy. Now I need to patch up the wound on your leg, but I need you to trust me. It might feel strange but I'm only trying to help you."

The blonde nodded again before moaning Izaya's name. Crimson eyes widened in desperate plea made more blood run south, making him harder then before. Damn. Even though it was a cry for help, it could easily be mistaken for a cry for _need_. Who knew his name could sound so sensual on Shizuo's lips.

Smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes, Izaya took a deep breath fighting a moment of hesitation before daring himself to reach for the silver clasp of Shizuo's belt.

With much caution, Izaya finally unclasped the fine leather, his crimson eyes glancing up at the brute's face seeing no sign of anger and then proceeded to unbotton the black slacks, tugging the fine material downward. The v-shape in Shizuo's slim hips kept distracting him, capturing his hungry eyes and making his mouth water.

_'Geez what a pain.' _he cursed silently.

With a heavy sigh, Izaya frowned stuggling with the blonde's pants.

"Shizu-chan I need you to lift your hips."

"Fuck...no..."

"Tsk tsk tsk, you sure do play hard to get."

Moving his hand up the bodygaurd's leg, Izaya placed it right below the bleeding wound and squeezed hard causing Shizuo to groan in pain and thrust his hips upwards, allowing Izaya to pull the material down to his knees.

Looking down, Izaya tried not to stare at the large flacid buldge hidden behide Shizuo's black briefs. Moving his curious eyes downward to the wound, he noticed how bullet barley missed the bottom section of the tight briefs that fit Shizuo's leg snuggly. He couldn't help but glance at the lump several inches higher every now and then.

Damn Shizuo.

Izaya eyed the blonde holding his breath for severl long seconds. He didn't know why or how, but the brute was absolutly breath taking. He was officially going insane. Here Shizuo lays, half naked and half unconscious in Izaya's bed with most his perfect anotomy exposed to keen lust filled red eyes.

It was exciting in many different ways. His heart pounded painfully against his chest.

It was very strange, but the giddy raven wanted to lean down and nuzzle the space between Shizuo's manhood and bleeding wound. As disturbing as it sounded, he found it extremely arousing. He wanted to taste the satly skin and sweet tangy copper of Shizuo's blood.

"Hmm."

Giving into temptation, Izaya giggled dipping his finger in the fresh blood before tilting his head back and licking the warm substance from his pale fringer.

"Mmm Shizu-chan, I could just eat you up."

Shizuo trembled beneath Izaya's cold touch making him crack his eyes open slightly. Brown eyes shooting daggers.

"Fuckin...sick bastard..."

Izaya chuckled.

"Heh you are highly mistaken. I'm simply choosing to help you from the kindness of my heart Shizu-chan, I am allowed to have a little fun, ne?"

"Tch...hate you..."

Izaya laughed and said nothing as he proceeded to clean the wound on Shizuo's thigh.

"Say, you got very lucky Shizu-chan. It would be a shame for a monster to loose his pride and joy." he teased trailing his long fingers across Shizuo's lower stomach purposefully missing the large buldge.

The exhausted blonde groaned in pain cursing his body for reacting to the informants poisionous touch. Izaya smirked pulling his hand away from the feverish skin. This was so much easier then he expected. It was so much much messing with the blonde.

So what if the almighty Shizuo was temporarily paralyzed, that wasn't going to make him back down.

"My my, look at what we have here." he teased.

Shizuo frowned turning his head away in shame.

"Izaya...my leg...hurts."

Anything to distract the flea from his raging hard on would be a huge relief on his part.

"Ah yes, how could I forget." he giggled finally patching up the wound and bandaging it carefully. Looking up that the blonde's tired eyes, the smaller male kissed the bangaded thigh tenderly and smiled wickedly. Sparkles flashed dangerously in his crimson eyes as their eyes met.

"See that wasn't so bad."

Shizuo grunted and shifted his body to lie on his side pulling the silk sheets to cover his erection. With much effort, he lifted his uninjured leg pressing his foot agaisnt Izaya's face and pushed him away.

"Hah?"

Izaya scambled to his feet and towered over the pesky brute.

"This is the kind of payment I get for allowing you into my home AND into my bed after patching you up?"

"I didn't ask...for your help." he panted softy.

"Heh I beg to differ. Why are still here then?"

Shizuo sighed burrying his face into the black silk that smelled like Izaya. Clearly he wasn't in he mood to argue with the annoying flea.

"Let me rest a while...I'm cold...and tired."

Izaya chuckled and moved next to the tall limp body across his bed running his smaller hands through Shizuo's blonde hair. His heavy musky scent invaded his nose making the raven yearn for more. Thr informant's vinomous smile grew as he neared the flushed ear below him, breathing softly.

"Hey now, I do believe you owe me taking care you and for finding confort in my bed. You do know I don't tend to allow anyone into my personal space."

Shizuo froze. Spiking chills travled down his spine painfully slow making the hairs on his skin stand up. No way he was going to owe Izaya anything. Fuck that. He didn't even want to think about what that bastard had in mind. Nothing good would come out of it eiher way.

"Damn it...fuck this. I'm leaving..."

Using his elbows, Shizuo carefully pushed himself up taking deep shallow breaths before his weary body gave out causing him to fall back against the king sized bed. A small groan slip passed his lips as the impact caused his shoulder to ache even more.

Izaya smirked crossing his arms.

"Shizu-chan can't even stand up on his own. What a shame. No matter, I don't plan on leaving here without my fair share, ne?"

Shizuo ignored the informant and blindy reached for the black silk, pulling the soft sheets tighter over his body. Closing his eyes, Shizuo sighed and snuggled deeper into the damp sheets. He was seeking for any kind of warmth.

What he wouldn't give for a boiling hot shower right now.

"It's fucking cold." he shivered.

"It's cause you have a very high temprature Shizu-chan, that's whats draining you of your strength."

"Damn..."

Izaya smiled and placed the back of his right hand over the warm skin of Shizuo's burning forehead. He was covered in sweat. The cold touch of of Izaya's ring made the bodygaurd tremble.

"You're really hot Shizu-chan, you're sweating excessively."

"Nnngh."

Turning his head away from Izaya's cold touch, Shizuo growled under his breath warning the brunette to keeps his hands off. Giggling to himself, the smaller male leaned over the panting blonde whispering seductivly in his ear.

"Would you like me to help warm you up?"

Shizuo groaned softly.

"Please...nn"

Izaya raised his thin brows. "Please, as in yes Shizu-chan?"

"...Nooo..."

"Heh poor protozoan is too sick to know what he's saying-" Izaya moved his hands under the black sheets, trailing them teasing up Shizuo's long legs. "-allow me to relieve some pressure. I'll warm you up in no time. I'll have you begging for more."

Shizuo clenched his fist.

"Hnn...flea, noo...you bastard"

Izaya chuckled at his weak plea. Shizuo was defenseless, making it the perfect oportunity to have his way with the wounded bodygaurd. As bad as it sounded, it was either now or never. Besides, all this teasing had him riled up making the blood pump faster under his pale skin. Izaya wanted to see the flushed panting blonde throw his head back in estacy while he rode him into an oblivion.

The thought of having the brute's massive organ forcing his insides to stretch painfully caused his already hard cock to twitch in excitment. Izaya yearned for Shizuo's powerful body, he wanted to touch the hot skin, taste the salty persperation on his upper lip, and to consume the monsterous strength he always craved for. He wanted to be in control; to make Shizuo wither in pleasure within their soon to be sinful passions.

It was all too good. This opportunity was too good to ignore. The flagitious smirk on Izaya's face continued to grow.

There was not turning back now. He was certainly going to make it worth his while.

Diving under the covers, Izaya crawled over the ex bartenders long sprawled out legs urging them further apart before reaching for the waisband of his snug fitting briefs and pulling them down to his knees, joining his pants.

It happend so fast that Shizuo didn't even have time to react. The raven chuckled, gripping the hard flesh and flicking out his tongue teasingly tasting the nectar that leaked from the tip of the blonde's rosy tender head. Both, the bitter taste and musky masculine smell of Shizuo's body was making Izaya react in ways he never thought possible. He wanted so much more of this monsterous man before him.

And what Izaya wanted, Izaya got. He was extremely spoiled after all.

Biting his bottom lip, hard, Shizuo moaned softly fighting to keep himself quiet. Gripping the thin sheets excessivly tight in his clenched fists, the ex bartender unconciously bucked his hips upward secretly craving for more of that hot mouth. It felt so damn good. It made him regret every aching moment.

_'Damn him! Damn the bastard flea to hell!'_

Shizuo hated this, he really fucking hated this and loathed himself even more for wanting it. None of it made any sense. As much as he really despised the flea and his crule intentions, he couldn't help but desperatly crave that dirty mouth of Izaya's. Right now it was being put to better use and oh did it feel incredible.

The toxic mouth and probbing tongue was hot and suctioning his cock perfectly. God he's never felt anything so extordinarily mind blowing in his life.

Daring to look down through hazy eyes, Shizuo sighed as he watched the raven's silk covered head bob up and down beneath the dark sheets, making the sensation that much more exhilarating. His body temprature was rising imensely. With the high fever and the burning need for release, the blonde's vision blurred making his mind glitch repeatedly.

"Uhh...hah ha, Izayaaa..."

Tossing his head back agaisnt the soft pillows, Shizuo's moans of pleasure increased as he felt the informant's wet tongue slither expertly across the head of his cock. God it felt so good. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Thrusting his hips deeper into the heated cavern, the blonde felt the head of his cock push agaisnt the roof of Izaya's mouth making him moan around the shaft. Tiny vibrations tickled Shizuo's skin making him rock his hips for more.

"Hnnn Iza...ya...unn almost."

_'Aww already?' _he thought.

He wasn't going to let him release that easily.

Smirking around he large cock, the smaller male pulled back allowing the wet length to slip out from between seductive pink lips.

Shizuo moaned pitifully at the loss and glared at Izaya's crule smile.

"The hell-finish me off!"

"Such a greedy monster." he giggled pulling the now warm sheets away from bodygaurd's sweaty body, the cool air making his breath hitch.

"Fuck..." he shivered violently.

"I'm getting to that, dear." Izaya chuckled moving up to straddle the slim waist below him. Wasting no time, the informant yanked his thin black shirt over his head tossing it aside with a pernicious smile before reaching down and unclasping the silver button of his black skinny jeans.

Shizuo's eyes widened at the realization.

"Hell no bastard!"

Izaya leaned over tracing his long fingers over Shizuo's broad chest, ghosting his lips over the blonde's tempting one's before kissing him quick and hard.

He was determined to take what he wanted.

"Mmm I'll be having you saying 'Hell yes' by the time I have you thrusting wildly inside me."

Shizuo narrowed his eyes and growled at the flea. Fuck it.

"What are you waiting for then?"

The smaller male ran his fingers loving through the ex bartenders blonde hair pushing the messy bangs gently away from his handsome face. Kissing his jaw line gingerly, Izaya moved to nibble on his bottom lip.

"So impaient Shizu-chan, your words are so contradicting."

The bodygaurd turned his head away from Izaya's gentle kisses, growling low.

"Shut up...if you're going to do this ...then hurry up."

"Ahh but I was having fun."

"Idiot..." he whispered on the verge of giving in.

Izaya scooted himself a little higher, removing his black jeans along the way and allowed the blonde's long cock to rest against his bare buttocks. He moaned softy shiting his hips slightly against the throbbing length, admiring the silky touch. The blazing heat radiating off Shizuo's hard cock made Izaya shiver causing tiny goosebumps to cawl over his skin. This was an unfamilar sensation, but it felt wonderful.

At this point, Izaya refused to back down for any reason. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Sure, he was tempting the blonde no doubt, but leading him on was going to make things so much for interesting.

Leaning over, the informant licked the brute's bitter pink lips urging him on.

"Kiss me Shizu-chan."

Shizuo only glared at him. "No fucking way..."

"Nnnngh but Shizuooo, I'm so horny!" he whined rocking his hips agaisnt Shizuo's.

"Then ride me flea!" he panted, eyes darkening in color.

Izaya stopped and playfully brought his index finger between his lucious lips looking as innocent as possible.

"...hnn...not until you kiss me first."

Shizuo hated it when Izaya teased him all the time.

Stupid bastard always had to have it his way huh? Fine. If kissing that digusting mouth was all it took to get some action, then so be it. Forcing his achy arms upward, the taller male reached up gripping fistfuls of black hair and yanked the raven haird informant down smashing their lips together.

Opening his mouth wider, Shizuo deepened the sloppy kiss once Izaya's slippery tongue made contact with his own. The sweet and bitter taste of Izaya's mouth was delicious. Who knew fleas could taste so good.

"Mmm Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo growled, gripping the smaller males hair tighter and kissing him with much more force. He would occasionally bite Izaya's soft lips causing them bruise and swell under his rough treatment.

He smiled proudly at his achievement.

Moving his head down, the ex bartender nuzzled his heated forehead against the ravens neck, biting roughly on the flawless milky skin. The skin on skin on contact felt magnificent between their sweaty bodies. Izaya's hot fraile body brought extra warmth to Shizuo's larger one making him arch into him in pure bliss. In ways having sex with a fever made the senstation that much better. Everything was so hot, it was addictive.

Leave it to a flea to act like one. Izaya was practically sucking the life out of him, making him weaker. Shifting his head up, Shizuo licked and nibbled on the smaller male's fushed ear before urging the smaller body against his needy cock reminding the brunette of his promise.

Tilting his head to side, Shizuo's dark gaze travled up and down the informant's pale form watching him intently. Lips barely moved moved as he spoke.

"Ride me Izaya...I want it fast and hard."

"Mmm as you wish master." he chuckled.

Shizuo's breath caught in his throat at those teasing words. Damn Izaya was good at seducing him. That crule smile had him craving for more.

Damn.

Shifting higher onto his knees, Izaya hovered himself over Shizuo's cock alligning the broad tip with his small entrance. This was the moment he had been waiting oh so patiently for. Izaya couldn't contain his eagerness any longer. Licking his lips seductively, the raven kissed Shizuo's lips before dropping himself upon the hard length beneath him and claiming his prize all at once. Intensified pain consumed him taking his breath away as white lights flashed brightly before teary crimson eyes.

Moaning softly in pleasure and pain, Izaya's backside throbbed painfully, his lower half muscles contrating in shock as Shizuo's massive size expanded his tight entrance forcefully to accomodate him.

Damn.

Shizuo was fucking huge, Izaya didn't know if he'd ever recover from this one. Good thing Shizuo was now not opposed to soft touches and mouth to mouth foreplay. He didn't think if he'd be able to contiune without any simulation.

Moving his arms up, Izaya wrapped them tightly around Shizuo's long neck pressing his smaller chest firmly against the larger broader one before him, gripping the wide backside painfully. The bodygaurds hot panting breath brushed against his flushed ear tickling his sweaty skin.

Clenching his eyes shut and fighting the tears that threatened to escape, Izaya chewed on the tight skin of Shizuo's sharp shoulder bone in hopes of distracing himself for the time being. He'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt, but he'd also be lying if he said it didn't feel good either. The instense feeling was excuiating. In a good way.

He wanted to stay like this forever.

Shizuo growled and reached out grasping Izaya's slim waist in a bone breaking grip before bucking his hips upward into the tight heat. The pained raven above him whimpered into his broad shoulder at the sharp stab to his stretched entrance.

Shizuo smiled at this. He didn't care if Izaya was ready or not. This was all his fault anyway. Hell would deffanitly freeze over before he would be willing to show that bastard mercy.

"Move flea...I said I wanted a hard fuck."

The raven was stunned for a short moment, disguising his disconfort with a smile.

"Unnn...Shizu-chan is so dirty."

"Shut up bastard... you started this mess, so you're going to finish it."

Izaya moaned loudly at the bodygaurds threatening words and began rocking his hips slowly. It was so sexy. That demanding husky voice of his could make anyone's panties drop. Luckily for him, those poor ladies didn't stand a chance when it came to Shizuo's drive.

Only he would be able to tame the wild beast within. Izaya wanted to be center his of attention; the apple in his eye.

Leaning up, Izaya's swollen lips seeked for Shizuo's craving for his bitter taste. Damn him for having such unimaginable sex appeal. He didn't think there was anything about the blonde brute could turn him off.

He was everything Izaya craved for.

Adjusting himself quickly, Izaya sighed contently and pulled back moving faster up and down the blonde's slippery shaft. Pleasured moans slipped passed red kissed lips of both partners. The broad tip of Shizuo's heavy length rubbed the inner walls of Izaya's tight entrance in every right tway making his skin crawl with goosebumps.

It took several moments agonizing disconfort but he enjoyed the burn of penatration, espacially with Shizuo's magnificent size. It was all so delicious. Shizuo was bringing out the masochistic side of him.

Izaya wanted more.

Groaning loudly, Shizuo closed his eyes and tossed his head back against the damp pillows, thrusting roughly inside that sweet flesh. Sweat trailed down his left temple. It felt so damn good being burried so deep inside Izaya's ass. It was almost too good. The tight heat along with his intense high fever was making the sensation almost unbarable. He felt like his head was on the verge of exploding.

Licking his dry lips, Shizuo moved his large hands away from the informant's small waist and raised them to his own face running them through his own sweaty hair.

"Uhh...my fucking head hurts."

"Shhh" the raven cooed softly in the blonde's ear. "Let me be your distraction."

Moving his hips faster, Izaya smiled placing his hands firmly of Shizuo's chest for better support and moaned the blonde's name as pulled out and slammed himself back down against the thick cock repeatedly. The long shaft pireced his insides making his eyes water from the intensifing burn.

"Shit...hnnn...Izayaaaa."

Shizuo groaned in pleasure as Izaya contined to ride him faster and faster. God it felt so good. The pleasure was rising so fast he could barely keep up. Reaching back, the ex bartender gripped the headborad of the informant's king sized bed, tossing his head back in pure bliss with a small 'o' shape on his thin lips as he thrusted himself harder into the sexy rider above him.

That seductive flea was defanitly going to be the death of him.

"Ah...ah...ah Shizu...chan! Ah yes!"

"God damn...Izaya...ah so tight! Just...a little more...keep riding me, ah yes like that!"

Izaya's eyes struggled to stay open as sheer plearsure consumed him pushing him closer to the edge. He wanted to keep wantching the sexy blonde fucking him from below, wanted to watch those powerful stomach muscles flex in motion with every hard thrust into him, watch the thick wet cock slide in and out of his strechted opening slowly. He wanted it all. Izaya moaned neededly as his mind continued to violate the sexy brute underneath in many forms within his wildest fantasies.

Perspiration coated their heaving bodies warming the the air between them. He could taste it on his tongue. Looking down at that handsome face below him, Izaya smiled and licked his lips masculine flushed face was so god damn arousing. Those seductive pink lips would look so good around his cock.

Yes! It was turning him on even more. The clear perfect image caused Izaya to moan, tossing his head back in pleasure.

"Hnnnn Shizu-chan...al-most! Ah more! Give me...more!

"Ahh.. unn.. hnnn...you have to...earn it yourself."

Izaya moaned watonly as he contined to smash his hips roughly againsts Shizuo's, abusing his own prostate. He was so close. Just a little more. Sliding his hands over the blonde's slick toned chest and over his long neck, the smaller male planted his hands through wet messy blonde strands and gripped hard, pulling roughly like reins on a horse.

Shizuo gowled, gripping the headboard even tighter as he thrusted himself even harder into the panting raven.

"Hahh...nghhh...unn"

Izaya knew he wasn't going to last any longer.

Crimson eyes closed in estacy as his built up pressure inside became too much. Leaning down, the smaller male smashed his red lips against Shizuo's panting one's as his orgasm crashed ino him hard, hitting him like tidal wave. His thin body arched at a very sharp angle, one hand flying down to his own length and pumping himself roughly. He licked his lips and watched as his white sticky seed supurted out of the swollen head of his cock and covering the bodyguards broad chest with his warm release.

It felt so good. He couln't remember the last time he felt anything so incredible in his life. The addicting sensation Shizuo provided was nothing he's tasted before. Now he was addicted and would only continue to crave for more.

The spent frail body slumped against the larger one in exhaustion. Izaya's mind was very hazy watching the white spots dance in his vision while the blonde contiued to thrust roughly in and out of him. Izaya panted heavily wanting to continue providing for Shizuo until he released, but was literaly too exhausted. His body wouldn't move at all.

"Hnn...fuck...yea.."

Shizuo groaned closing his eyes tighly, thrusting himself into that tight heat once more before grunting and releasing his hot fluids into the weary brunette.

"Hnn.."

Izaya moaned as the the blonde filled him, marking him inside. He always thought he'd be disgusted with having a man's sticky release inside of him, but it seemed as long as it was Shizuo, he couldn't seem to care. He wanted Shizuo to claim him, inside and out. Shizuo was now his whether he like it or not.

Both spent bodies rested against each other as their panting breath mingled, their faces right next to one another. The scent of sex lingered in the musky air. Izaya smiled licking his lips.

"Hnnn that was amazing Shizu-chan." he panted.

"Hnn..."

"We should go again, you'll top this time, ne?"

Silence.

"Shizu-chan?"

The informant heard a rumbling noise and glanced up at the attractive blonde, seeing him passed out with his mouth hanging slightly open.

Izaya giggled at the cute expression.

Moving to rest his tired body next to the slumbering beast, Izaya sighed when he felt how wet his sheets have become. Yuck. How was he supposed to sleep in such filth? Stupid Shizuo with his stupid fever and overly stupid sweaty body. Moving to his side, the informant eyed the sleeping blonde and poked his arm.

"Shizu-chan wake up, I need you to get up so I can change the sheets."

Zzzzz...

"Damn it Shizuo!"

Shizuo grunted and turned wrapping his strong arms around the small brunette pulling him closer.

"Shizu-?"

"...cold..." he mumbled pulling Izaya closer to his sweaty body.

_'Ugh that idiotic neanderthal.'_

Izaya sighed and rolled his eyes. Just this once he was going to let this by. Even though he felt disgusted with being covered in the brute's sweat he simplely told himself that this would be the only time Shizuo would be able to get away with it. Poor thing a terrible fever, it's no wonder.

Glaning up at the sleeping blonde, Izaya smiled and kissed his soft lips tenderly. The smaller male snuggled closer to the lager one to provide him more body heat and help keep him warm.

Shizuo definatly wasn't going to wake up in a good mood after waking up and finding Izaya next to him, but the raven didn't seen to care. So Shizuo played hard to get, but that was ok. It was just a new game for him to play. And he was going to win. Izaya never lost to anyone.

Smiling to himself, Izaya burried his face in Shizuo's bare chest, inhaling his masculine scent.

"Good night Shizu-chan. Dream about me k."

And he did.

33333

* * *

I hoped it was worth the read! Thank you for reading!

Also I notice all my stories so far are pretty much from Izaya's pov, should I make one from Shizuo's? What do you think?


End file.
